1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a method and apparatus for controlling an optical disk device.
2. Background
Optical disk devices may be classified in terms of their loading methods. A top-loading device requires a lid to be opened to allow for insertion of a disk. A slot-type device allows a disk to be inserted through a slot in a device housing. And, a tray-type device requires a disk to be placed on a tray that moves between extended and retracted positions when a door or button is pushed. Because of internal inertial forces, position, orientation and/or other reasons, these and other types of disk devices may fail to properly load and unload disks during use.